Only Survivor
by Lol that girl
Summary: when willow was 15 a group of vampire attacked her witch coven. killing everyone but her. 6 mouths later she was placed in a mental hospital for the insane with only Rhubarb to remind her of the lost family. terrified of men and other mythical creatures what will she do when a school comes to visit the hospital and one hot tempered wolf imprints on her and demands his mate?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know I should be writing my other story the 'gift' but I am having bad writers block! and this story came to me today and I have been reading a lot of Paul imprint stories, so yeh. so enjoy...

**Paul: **you are forgetting some thing?

**me:** no I don't think I am...

**Paul:** well you sure as hell didn't write twilight!

**me:** how do you know I didn't!?

**Paul: **because you are a shit writer who is easily distracted!

**me:** o look its a butterfly!

**Paul: **you just proved my point!

**me:** fine! I do NOT own twilight! but I would love to own Paul or Jacob! ether one would do!

so yeah! please don't et offended by anything in this story it is done for fun!

would love to have a bête so if anyone wants t do it pm me.

no regular update as I am busy with life!

Rated M because im pinioned, but if I could get some one ease to write it I might include a lemon in later chapter

so finery enjoy!

* * *

March 14 2013

It's been 6 months, 183 day, 262974 minutes since….

Since they were all killed.

Slathered, murdered by those creatures.

I'm the last one.

The only survivor.

And I shouldn't be alive.

"Willow, honey" the kind voice of the caring nurse woke me up from my drug induced sleep. "It's time to go see Dr Howard."

Slowly I open my eyes to see Nurse Rachel looking down on me with her sweet face. Her dark hair tired back showing her tanned skin of her face. Her Big brown eyes look down on me symmetrically as I stretch out of my deep sleep.

I look around my cell of a room, it was square with my bed pushed up to one side, next to the half open window with bars over it to stop me escaping The walls were grey and chipped, on one side of a wall were the little lines I started into it for every day I have been here, so far there is 183,I will have to draw one more when I am alone again.

Rhubarb, who is curled my next me, meows as she stretches and stands up on the bed, purring happily as I stroke her black fur on the face and scratch behind her ears. I giggle as she pushes her head into my hand and re-lies down next to me, purring contently.

Rhubarbs been with me throw it all, every step of the way. She came to me a few days after I was born and she claimed me as her master, no friend. She has always been my best friend, Always.

She is the last piece of my family I have left, the last reminder of what I am.

And the humans try to take her away. They can't see her, they tell me she is not there. But she is there, she's always there. My best friend, my protector.

She might be 16 years old in age, but witches pets never age. I hate calling her that. Pet. She is no pet. She is free to go when she likes but she stays. She is no pet, she is my friend. Anyway she is pure black with yellow eyes, small frame and has the body of a 2 year old cat not a 16 year old.

"Hey Willow, come back to me" Rachel general shakes my shoulder, "Dr Howard is waiting for you." Generally she sits down on my bed and Rhubarb jumps out of the way to avoid being sat on, Hissing at the nurse. I giggle at Rhubarb antics.

"Come on Willow lets go ok, then we will go down to the cafeteria and grab some food." She said helping me sit up as I nod. Rachel has always been nice to me, she stopped those scary men attacking me when I first arrived, yelling at them to stop because they were scaring me, they have nether been back since.

Rachel helps me stand up and change in to black legging and a big grey tacky top. She is the one who bought them for me saying that I shouldn't be in the rags of clothes I had on. I trust her. She and Rhubarb are some of the last few people I trust. Some of the only people I have left.

"Ok let's go, shall we?" she askes

Nodding, we start walking down the corridor toward Dr Howards offices. Rachel is helping me walk by holding the left side of my body up, as i am a bit drossy from the drugs they give me, Rhubarb is walking on the right of me with her tall in the air.

"my brothers school is coming down here today, they doing a project on-" she stops talking leaving the sentence hang "anyway there coming down and if Dr Howard says its ok I would like you to have a talk with them." Seeing my panic she quickly adds "nothing big! Maybe just say hello and tell them a bit about you?" She nervously asked.

I got this weird pulling feeling in my chest as she mentioned the school, like the feeling got the night of the attack, the reason I survived. It was destiny. Fate was telling me were to go again, and it was saying to go meat the school kids. I look down at Rhubarbs knowing face as she looks to me, giving me a small nod saying she felt it to. It was part of my destiny to go there. But did I want my destiny to come true?

"b-bb-but w-w-what I-I-I-f-f t-h-h-h-ire is-s-s" I don't have to say it, she knows what I mean.

"Honey, don't worry. I will be there the whole time, so will Rhubarb" she says trying to calm me down. She can't see Rhubarb but she knows that it calms me to believe that she is their so she plays along.

"R-r-r-rhubarb" I stutter

"Yes, Rhubarb and I will be there, by your side we won't let anything happen. Ah here we are, have fun with Dr Howard and I will be right here when you get out."

"Y-y-you're not c-c-coming I-in with m-m-me?" I Sutter

"No honey, my brother's school is arriving soon and I have to greet them, but I will be back in an hour and we will go get some food together. Ok?" she asked

"y-yeah" I tried not to Sutter but those damn drugs make me so weak.

"Ok Hun, go on through and have fun with Dr Howard" she opens the door and I walk though in to the white room with a long mirror in one side and 2 sofas in the middle of the room. It had a white carpet and in the middle of the sofas was a coffee table which was wooden with strange patens down the sides of the four brown legs.

Dr Howard was sitting on the far sofa as normal with her note pad on her lap and pen in her hand. She was a short woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, she was skinny and pretty with purple glasses on.

"Hello Willow, how are you feeling today?" she asked getting ready to start writing.

Me and Rhubarb slowly walked over to the closes white sofa and sat down; Rhubarb sat on my lap and started purring as I stroke her head again making me giggle.

"I'm go-o-o-d" I said still looking down at Rhubarb.

"Willow, there is no need to stutter, your safe here, no one is coming to get you it's just you and me, no one else." She tells me

"I know, sorry" I say without stuttering, she is the only one who can make me talk normally since… since the murder of my family.

"Ok, that's good. Now have you been having any more dreams? Have the pills I gave you yesterday worked?" She asked.

"No, I had more dreams" I reply calmly, if I get upset they will put me under again. I have to talk; it's the only way I will survive. Survive I'm the only survivor from that day. The screaming, the blood, the begging for mercy. Those creators with the red eyes, the vampires.

"Willow, hey Willow." Dr Howard says, snapping me out of my flash back. "You ok?" I nod "ok well then. How about you tell me about the dream you had last night? What happened?"

"The man with the yellow eyes was there again, in the woods" I start remembering the man form my dreams.

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" I have already told her, he is the same always the same, but she keeps asking, keeps trying to see if he changes.

"Yes," she looks to me to continue. "He was tanned with dark hair and yellow eyes, like normal. He was beautiful, and-and he was standing next to that silver wolf again" but I couldn't tell her he was the wolf. Those eyes, they were wolf eyes. Just like the last werewolf I met, just like them.

"Ok, did he say anything?" she asked while writing it down.

"Not in the woods."

"Did you see him some where ease?" she asked looking up from her notepad.

"Yes" I whisper.

"Where?" she asked

"Here."

"Here as in the hospital, here?" she asked again.

"Yes" I don't feel like remembering, it hunts my dreams.

"Why? Do you know why he was here?" she calmly asks.

"He said he was here for me, that I was his. He wanted to take me away" I start crying burying my head in Rhubarbs side as she plays with my dark blond hair with fell over my head, in an attempt to cheer me up.

I remember how he grabbed me telling me that I was his that he was never going to let me go. How I screamed for him to let me go let me be free. How he tried to comfort me, calm me as his pack mates tried to calm him. How he held me even though I was screaming and kicking, how his pack mates had to rip him of me to get him away, how his eyes turned yellow and feral and he tried to get to me while I was screaming on the floor, how I felt so weak and useless because of those drugs they give me, if I had my powers I could have got away.

But I couldn't tell her that, last time she increased how much they give me. But not even that could stop my power of sight, how I can see the future though dreams, and that's the scariest thing. That there not dreams. It's my future. That he was coming for me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Hey Willow, calm down. Okay we won't let him take you, your safe here. We won't let any man near you without use being there. Okay" Dr Howard try to calm me down, I know she thinks it's just dreams and a bad case of PTSD from when I saw my whole family slaughtered by men (they were vampires but I couldn't tell her that, they would only send me to the worst place in this mental hospital for the insane) and because of that I couldn't trust men so she makes sure it is always a woman with me.

"Y-y-you won't b-be able-e to-o-o stop-p-p him." I Cry hysterically "he's c-c-coming for m-e-e-e and there nothing anyone can do-o-o!"

"Willow, don't worry we won't let him get you. Ok nothing will happen to you."

"y-y-you promise-e?" I asked slowly getting a hold of myself. Looking up to see Dr Howard had moved to sit next to me with a hand on my shoulder. I look back down to see Rhubarb looking at me with her big yellow eyes, silently begging me to stop crying.

"Yes Willow I promise. Ok?" she says making me look back up at her. She brings a tissue up to my face and gentry wipe away my tears. "ok?"

Nodding I pull my dark blonde hair out of my face.

"Ok, how bout we leave it there for today? I will call Rachael and have her meet you at the door and you can go get some food?" I nodded. "O and I heard that Rachael wants you to meet the school that's coming round today are you going to be able to do that? I know there will be men there so if you won't I will be there with you?" as she mentioned the school I got the strange pulling feeling in my chest again.

"Ok" I say quietly looking back down at Rhubarb. "I will go for a little bit." I say looking back at her shocked face. She didn't expect me to agree. But I can't run from destiny, it will only find a new way to get you.

"Ok I will go tell her that." Dr Howard says as she stands up giving me a reassuring smile while going and grabbing the phone on the other side of the coffee table and calling Rachel giving her the news.

I look back down at Rhubarb who brings her paw up to my face to tell me I did the right thing, and to cheer up. Destiny is not always a bad thing.

* * *

Soooooo what ya think? im thinking Pauls point of view next? but I don't know... anyway review always love to hear it. willow is my own little creation. please don't get offend by anything!I do not mean to upset anyone.


	2. FAte is not always a bad thing

Heyy guys! I hope you like this story, again I mean no offense! I have never been to a mental hospital, I don't know what they are like! I made up the on in my story, and I mean no harm.

so this is Paul point of view of the first chapter.

enjoy! and review! please!

I do not own twilight!

* * *

1) Fate is not always a bad thing  
Pauls point of view:

March 14 2013

Ugh! Another day of school!

Today because of Rachael, Jacobs sister, were going down to port angles to visit a mental hospital! Least we won't have to do lessons like normal but really! Why do we have to go round a mental hospital? The elders say it will be good for the pack, see even though we turn into big furry wolfs are life's could be worst. The schools even making all of us do a report and essay on the trip! Not cool.

So that's why here we are waiting outside the school at 7am under the bus stop , so we won't get socked by the always there rain, waiting for this bus to come.

"Come on Paul cheer up!" I look to my right and see my best friend Jared with his are over his mate Kim.

Jared was like me; dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin. He was 6ft4, 2 inches smaller than me but still taller than anyone else at school, he was well built before he became a werewolf know he just looks like he is on steroids. Kim is a tall girl about 5ft10 but still looks tiny compared to Jared. She was pretty with black wavy hair and dark eyes, tanned skin like the rest of us.

Jared imprinted on Kim 2 mouths a go, much to her joy, and have only says good bye to her when he has to go on portal, and then all he does is whine about missing her. But that is pretty normal for newly imprinted wolves.

"whatever Jared" I snapped at him.

Jared snickered and patted my shoulder, "at least we don't have to listen to Mr baker go on about 'safe sex' today" he laughs remembering when he told us not to have sex because the girls would 'get pregnant and die' then he asked if we want condoms.

"Yeah" I agreed

"Come on the bus is here" Kim told us from under Jared's protective arm. Wolves are also very territorial of there mate, and even though Jared pretty good he still likes to show other males that Kim is his.

That's why I would hate to imprint, you get stuck to one person. That's it for the rest of your life. The same before is just thrown at you and you have no choose about it.

Jared and Kim get on the bus before when Zeo comes up to me and grabs my arm. Zoe is the school slut who keeps trying to sleep with me again ever since we had sex a year ago, big mistake! Now she won't stop annoying me.

"Hey Paul" she purrs. I mean she frinking purred it! That shit is just wired.

"Zoë" I nodded to her and look at the bus which just arrived. It was a typical yellow school bus with **_wolves!_** On the side of it, which I can't help but chuckle at.

Zoë is a typical pretty girl. 5ft4 big boobs, big but, small waist, tanned skin perfect nails white teeth. The whole sur bang. Including tones of make up on making her look like a clown. Ugh! Not my type at all! I like unique girls. Not clones.

"sooo, are you sitting next to anyone on the bus?" she flutters her clumped up eyelashes at me and pouts her lips, trying to flirt but just looks like a fish out of water.

"Not you" I say turning back to face Jared and Kim who are pissing themselves laughing. Thanks friends. But seriously I mean how long until this girl takes a hint!

She pouts "ahh come on you don't mean it like that" placing a hand on my defined muscular arm. "Don't you remember that night" leaning to whisper in my ear "don't you want a quick re-peat" she leans back winking.

I look at Jared whispering to a giggling Kim what she just said to me. Fuck werewolf hearing.

I could tell Zoe some witty come back about how our night was not quick as it took twice as long to get any pleasure from her overly used pussy. But instead I decided to be blunt

"No" I said walking on to the bus after Jared and Kim.

"Hump" I hear her go as she turns back round to her friends disappointed.

"Zeo still not stopped yet them" Kim points out for Jared lap as he gives a small muffled laugh from having his head in Kim's neck sniffing her. I mean what is it with him and Sam sniffing there imprints any time they can!

"No shit Sherlock" I snap back at her leaning back into my seat looking forward.

Jared gives a warring growl from still sniffing Kim's neck making me roll my eyes.

"O Jared shut up! He is just annoyed because Zoe tried to get him back in her pants again. Life must be so hard so the big bad wolf." Kim reply's sarcastically making Jared take his head out of her neck to give a full belly laugh.

At that I growled. No one makes fun of me!

"Paul calm down! Remember where we are! If you phase you will kill at least 2 people. Calm down!"

When he said that I realise I was shaking. Slowly I count to ten.

"Sorry dude, my wolf has been on the edge all morning, I almost phased when I found out we were out of toast this morning" I laugh remembering how mum throw a bucket of cold water on me. I was so confused I stop shaking long enough for her to say 'you looked like you needed cooling down' which made me laugh forgetting all about my anger.

"Aw paulie is it your time of the mouth?" Kim as me sweetly making Jared spit out the water he was drinking laughing

"I thought you were meant to be shy?" I ask lifting one eyebrow at the 'shy' Kim.

"You thought wrong" Kim said giving me a wink which made Jared growl. Kim turned round to see her growling mate and gave him a sweat kiss on the lips which I'm sure was meant to be quick by the small gasp Kim gave when Jared grasped the back to her head and deepen the kiss closing his eyes from glaring daggers at me.

Chuckling I turned back to look at the front of the bus putting in my music, paramour 'Misery Business'.

The closer to the loony bin we got the more I felt my wolf get excited. And when we turn a corner the pulling feeling I got in my chest got to agony making me double over in pain.

"Paul, dude! You ok?" I hear Jared voice call, over the inner growling of my wolf, from somewhere on the bus? I'm not sure. All I can see is black dots and hear my wolf howling and pawing to get out.

"Jared, something is wrong with my wolf" I pause trying to get my breath back. "h-he" the bus turned another coroner and my wolf was fine again, going back into the background. " He is fine?" I say sitting up confused on what just happened.

When I look at Jared and Kim, Jared was smirking with an all knowing look, while Kim looked really worried.

"W-w-what w-w-was that?" I ask Jared

"It's your wolf trying to get to his mate, she must be close. That will happen every time we turn away from her. For it to be that bad she must be in some sort of trouble, but your wolf calm down again so she must be fine again." Jared says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Before I met Kim, I thought I was going to phase if I didn't look at her soon." He says staring down at her lovingly making her blush.

"MY MATE!" I yell making everyone on the small bus turn round and stare at me. As soon as I growl and glare at them showing some teeth, they all turn back to what they were doing.

"My mate?" I whisper this time.

"Yep" Jared saying popping the 'p'

"Yay, another wolf-girl! I wonder what she looks like?" Kim says staring of into space.

"Hopefully we will never know" I say crossing my arms as my wolf wines _shut up! It isn't your choose who I spend my life with_!

"Don't worry Paul; you won't feel that way when you see her, or HIM, we never know" Jared jokes as I send him the evils "you will be over taken with the need to calm her you won't think of much else." Jared finishes with winking at a red Kim, no doubt remembering how the day him imprinted he managed to wait till their date THAT NIGHT to claim her! THAT NIGHT! 7 HOURS AFTER THE IMPRINT!

"That won't be me" I say stubbornly putting my music back on for the rest of the trip.

The closer and closer we got to the mental hospital the more excited my wolf got, _o please! Don't let my mate be a crazy person! Please be a volunteer, not a crazy person!_

"Students please can I have your attention" the trip teacher Mr Anderson calls on the bus making every one shut up. Mr Anderson was the math teacher, slightly round with not really a neck making him look like a turkey to me. He had grey hair and black small glasses on him. "We will be there in 5 minutes; Rachael is being very good in letting us come and visit. So these are the trip rules: no fighting, no swearing, do not make fun of the people in their, no vandalising, you listen to what the people say and if any of those rules get broken you will be sent back here to wait on the bus for the rest of the trip with Mrs Baker Understand." Mrs Baker was the English teacher who had a huge front tooth and one big hair on her upper lip sitting on a mole, which moved every time she talked.

Mr Anderson seemed happy when he got a round of 'okay' and 'yeah' from the other people on the crowed bus.

Slowly the bus pulled up to what looked like a huge old manor house, with big gardens and plants making it look homely, but the big grey security walls with barb wire across the top and towers with people walking around with guns tell you different.

Mr Anderson stood back up saying that we were here and to get out of the bus and pair up. Once we are out of the yellow school bus I look to Jared and Kim with questioning eyes.

"Sorry dude but she is my partner" Jared says hugging Kim with his huge arm.

"Don't worry about Paul, Jared. He already has a partner. Don't you paulie" I turn and see Zoe hanging of my arm flattering her fake eyelashes at me, which she obscurely but on, on the bus.

"Ok cool, bye Paulie" Jared mocked as him and Kim walk away leaving me with Zoe._ Traitor!_

"Come on Paul lets join the group "Zoe says leading me towards the rest of the year waiting outside the building. When she says that my wolf gave a little howl for joy, _so what? You want us to go with Zoe! _

"Ok everyone is paired up! Your turn Rachael" I just noticed Jacobs sister standing next to Mr Anderson. She had Jacob and his friends, Embry and Quill standing next to her.

"Write so as you all know, rosemary Mental Hospital for the insane was built in 1918 at the end of the first would was at first an insane asylum specialising in human testing on the insane. But today it is used for people with problems of their mental health. Dr Howard is our main Doctor and she has been here for over 10 years. We have people from a very young age to very old here. Our youngest is a year younger than you guys, she just turned 16, hopefully you will be meeting her, and the oldest just had his 97 birthday." Rachael posed to let us written down what she just said for our projects, I didn't have to write anything. Photographic memory, thank you very much wolf.

"ok shall we go in?" that made my wolf become even more on the edge, all I know is what ever is in there is my imprint, and my wolf was going to go crazy when we see her. Let's just home she's not crazy.

"Come on paulie, I want to see some crazy people" Zoe squeaked pulling me forward by the arm.

Whatever happened happens, you never know! Maybe fate is not always such a bad thing.

* * *

soooo... what da ya think? review please! and I could really use a beta! so if anyonewants to...?


	3. Sometimes it's better to feel nothing at

Hey guys so I made a new chapter! I do not own twilight. I don't mean to offend anyone, I only do this for fun. hope you guy like it please review!

* * *

3) Willow point of view.

After Dr Howard finished calling Rachael she came to me saying she would be here in 30 minutes and we should continue with our normal sessions. So here I was again. Today Dr Howard was talking about imaginary animals and how we use this to comfort ourselves when something tragic has happened.

That's her way of gentle saying that Rhubarbs not real. Meanwhile all I can do is quietly laugh and pet Rhubarbs head as she happily purrs clawing my lap. She doesn't know anything. Rhubarbs real, she always been real. Always.

"Willow, did you hear me?" Dr Howard asked as she put down her note pad and look at me with a worried face "willow, what I am trying to say that there is no one here but you and me, you have no cat on your lap. We are here to help you; you are not alone in this world."

"She is real, you just can't see her. She has always been real. We're the last, the last of my family. The last." I whisper the last part remembering what happened like it was yesterday.

The blood, the screaming. The look on those vampire face as they ripped the throat out of my mother. How he turned and looked at me with her blood dripping of his chin. Mouthing on word to me with will forever hunt me. _Run_.

"Willow, hey willow. Calm down ok everything is fine. It's only me and you. Come back to me willow" Dr Howards calm voice makes me realised that I was rocking back and forward. I look up to her seeing the sympathy in her eyes behind her purple glasses. "Do you think we will be able to talk about what happened now?"

I just shook my head. I didn't want to remember. I don't want the memories. I just want to forget why I can't forget!

I grip my head, pulling my hair trying to take the memories away but they just keep coming back. Over and over again, like they are on replay and there is no way to stop it.

Screaming. Blood. Mother. _RUN!_

Taking my now shacking hands, try to free my eyes of the tears that are falling no-stop now. Why. WHY. Why won't they stop? Why won't they leave me alone?

"ok willow calm down!" Dr Howard says getting up and rushing to my side. Pulling my hands, now dripping with blood from where my nails dug into my skin, away from my face. "Willow we have to get you over this eventually ok. We won't today but you need to stop seeing this as your fault. Ok? If you didn't run they would have killed you to. It wasn't your fault!"

It was my fault though. If I didn't run, if I stayed and put up a fight. I could have saved them. I could have stopped them. I was strong enough, I could have killed them. But I didn't and now they all dead. DEAD! My family is DEAD all because I was too chicken to stay. All because I was too selfish to stay and fight, to risk my life for them. So it is my fault that there dead.

I look down to Rhubarb how gentry stroke my face cleaning it of the scares I would have. I can see she blames herself as well. But I wasn't her fault if I put up a fight and stayed, instead I following her and got away while my whole family.

"Ok let's get your face cleaned up here" Dr Howard says once she says I have regained myself. She gingerly wipes my face of blood when a Rachael walks through the door, only to gasp at the sight before her.

"Willow what happened!" she says rushing over and grapping another wet wipe and helps wash my face as I sit they petting Rhubarb.

"It's ok Rachael, willow's nails have got just a bit long again" Dr Howard says looking down at my almost no-exiting nails.

"But we just cut them yesterday?" Rachael says confused.

"Maybe we should try covering the fingers in rubber?" Dr Howard suggests.

"n-no, I'm sorry I won't do it again." I sob to them. One moment it its rubber on fingers, next its getting locked in a rubber room.

"Willow we just don't want you to hurt yourself again." Dr Howard's motherly voice tries to convince me. But no. NO, they can't take any more things from me; I won't let them they CAN'T

"No" I scream shaking my head. They can't, they CAN'T.

"Ok willow ok, don't worry we won't." Dr Howard rescored me. "Rachael can you past me the calmer please." She whispered thinking I didn't hear her. But I did. I always do.

Rachael get up to go get the drug with makes everything slow down. The memory's stop. Everything stops. That's why I didn't say anything. It's the one time I have some space. The one time I FORGET!

"Ok willow this might pinch a bit but it will make everything better ok" Rachael's kind voice called from my right side as she grasped my arm and injected me with the toxin which makes everything better.

Slowly I feel its affects take place and the room stops spinning. I stop shaking.

"Ok you can take her now Rachael" Dr Howards voice came from somewhere. I'm too far gone at this point to care.

"Did you hear that willow? We can go now. Do you want to go back to your room or meet the school that's coming around?" as Rachael mentioned the school the pulling sensation in my chest grow stronger, telling me where I need to go. Just like before when…. When? I can't even remember! What happened again? What did they give me this time? It's great!

"s-school" I answer her staring of into the distances, Rhubarb purrs in agreement to my answer. "You know something don't you Rhubarb!" I say giggling and stroking her head to tail.

"Are you sure that is a good idea Rachael?" Dr Howard asked causing me to look up at her worried face.

"Don't worry, Brigit, Willow will be fine. She just answers a few questions then I will take her back to her room. It might be better her being like this though; she won't freak out when she sees then me." Rachael says trying to convince Dr Howard to let me go.

"ok, but let me talk to them first ok, you guys go off and get food and I will go have a chat with them on what to do and what not to do." Dr Howard suggests.

"That sounds like a plan, huh willow; shall we go get some food? I head they are serving tomato soup today."

"o-o-okay" I stutter wiping the newly formed tears away for my clean face.

"Come on then let us go." Rachael says reaching to help me get up. Quickly I push Rhubarb of my lap so that she doesn't get pushed of by Rachael and then attacks her, like she did with the last person who tried to make me stand with her on their lap. They ended up with both their eyes ripped out….. Opps should have warned them about that. But he was a werewolf he would eventually heal after the potion I sprayed them in the eye with after her attack. Opps again, to be honest he deserved it. He shouldn't have touched me.

Rachael help me stand up and led me towards the door after we said our goodbyes to Dr Howard and we began walking down the white hall way toward the dining room with Rachael telling me more about the school I would be meeting.

"It's my brothers school, there is about 20 of them on this trip" she paused when she saw my panicked face "Don't worry, you want be meeting all of them. We are splitting them into two groups about 10 will be talking to you and the other 10 are going to talk to Mr Ruggers. The people you are going to see are Jacob (my brother), Embry, Quill, Kim, Jared, Paul, Zoe, Emily, Tara and Suzan. Don't worry we will have boys at the back of the room. They come from La Push high school." Rachael kept going but I drown her out thinking about what she just told me. Paul, that name means something, he must be the reason I kept getting density pull in my chest. Something is going to happen with _Paul. _

"Here we are" Rachael said as we stopped and turned into the dining room door. She slowly pushed the blue small door open with it creaking as the old hinges that need replacing moved. Once the door open we turn into the white big room with the right wall open where the ladies severed us the thing they called us food. In the middle of the room where four rows of tables where we eat the 'food' they give us.

"Shall we go get some soup?" Rachael asked as we started walking toward the trays next to the right wall.

"What do you want Hun?" the kitchen lady 'Becky' asked me with her toothy grin.

"We will both have a small bowl of tomato soup today Becky" Rachael answered giving Becky a sweet smile.

Becky ladled out two small bowls of tomato soup and pasted us the bowls. I and Rachael then went and sat down at the closest side to the door, it helps me not get closterfobic.

I looked down at my bowl of smoking bowl of soup. I love tomato soup, always have. On my birthday mother use to make it for me at lunch, remembering my mother always makes me sad. She was always so sweet, funny that. That is the same thing the vampire said after he ripped out her throat.

"Hey, willow are you ok?" Rachael said snapping me out of the past.

"Yeah, tomato soup just reminds me of my mother." Rachael is the only on, apart from Dr Howard, I can open up to. I trust her.

"You never talk much about your mum" Rachael points out

"She was my best friend. On my birthday she would pull me out of our coven school for the day and we would spend it together. She would make me tomato soup on my birthday, she use to cut the bread in to different shapes." I say laughing. Of course I couldn't tell her how she would have used magic to cut the bread up or that in our school we didn't learn maths or English, we learn charms and broom stick flying.

"Your mum sounds great" Rachael says laughing at my silly grin.

"Yeah she was" I whisper, my smile disappearing from my face. An awkward silence passes between us.

"So you're finished?" Rachael says trying to change the subject.

"Yeah" I whisper still not recovered from my trip down memory lane. Never a good thing.

Rhubarb that drank my soup from sitting on the table pawed my arm trying to cheer me up. I pat her head telling her it's ok, that I'm fine, I will get over it. I always do.

Rachael stands up and grabs my tray; taking mine and hers over to the bin on the far side of the room, when she comes back she helps me stand up from the table.

"I think Dr Howard would be done with the school. Shall we go meet my brother and his friends?" Rachael asks me. "You don't have to. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position"

"I will be fine Rachael." I whisper looking shyly at her "I need to get over it. Not every man will proterly murder every member of my family in front of me. They won't will them?" I ask looking up her in panic.

"No. of course they won't" Rachael reassures me. "Those people who did that we crazy serial killer, most men are not like that."

"Ok, let's get this over with then" I sign "you will be there with me, right?" I ask her

"Of course so will Dr Howard. We won't leave you alone in this." Rachael says patting my shoulder as we leave the dining room back into the white never ending hall way.

"Here we are" Rachael says as we stop in front of the white door with a small window going into the room. Pecking throw I could see a small class of ten people young plus Dr Howard and one old woman I have never seen before. "Let me go in and check that everything is ok. You wait here" Rachael says opening the door and slipping into the room giving me a reassuring smile.

2 minutes later she comes back out with a big smile saying it's time to go in. I look back down at Rhubarb how nods her head toward the door, telling me to go in. I give her a small smile telling her thank you, for everything.

Rachael opens the door for me to walk in toward the room full of strangers. Where my new destiny lies. The room was medium size and unlike most rooms here it was light blue. There were 2 rows of people with girls on the front row and boys on the back and elderly women was sitting on the end of the first row. Dr Howard was sitting at the front of the group with two chairs next two her.

As I walk into the room everyone in there stares at me, Dr Howard giving me a reassuring smile, the older lady looking at me with shock and pity. I don't need her pity.

I look at the girls in the group first. They seem sweet except for one girl who had wired stuff all over her face. She looks like she got slapped in the face with a pie.

When I walk and sit down next to Dr Howard I finery I look at the boys. Talking a deep breath a grabbing Rachael's hand who sat down next to me on my right, I look up at the males sitting in front of me with calming breaths.

_O GOD! THERE WEREWOFLS!_

Witches can tell when someone is not mortal, and even with all these drugs in my system I still have my power of sight. And I can see the wolf behind the man. All five of these males were wolf. All of them! I could feel my panic coming up. Flash backs of last time I meet werewolf.

The screaming only got worse, the blood increase, they did not make it better or safe like they once promised my elders. They lied. They only made It worst.

"Willow are you ok" Rachael whispered to me. I just nodded stroking Rhubarb when she jumped on to my lap comforting me, her way of telling me that nothing was going to happen, that I was safe.

Looking back up at the people in front of me I catch the eye of one of the werewolf. He was strong, good fighter. He wolf was tough I could tell that. Taking a look at the man instead of the wolf I gasped. It was him! From my dreams the werewolf! The one who tells me to run, the one who always ends up trying to attack me.

Suddenly he stills looking into my eyes like he has never seen the sun before. He stands up quickly and goes to step forward when one of his pack brothers stand up and pushes him back "shit" I hear one of them mumble when he goes crazy trying to get to me. By this time all his pack brothers stand up pushing him back.

Rachael gasps and grabs my arm pull me away. "Dr Howard I think this is all getting out of hand. I am going to take Willow back to her room." Rachael does not wait to hear Dr Howard reply as she starts pulling me out the room, but that only makes him go crazier.

"Paul calm down!" one of his pack brothers yell. So that's Paul! That who destiny is pulling me towards! Someone who is trying to attack me! He is going to kill me! Not again! I can't go through that again! No again! No, no, no! I won't let it happen again! Suddenly everything turns black and I feel the floor hit my left side before I can feel nothing at all.

Sometimes it's better to feel nothing at all.

* * *

sooo there you go! hope you like it! Review for cookies and milk!


	4. Ok, why is there a black cat on the bed?

heyy guys! sorry its beenlong, I would just like to thank the people that reviewed thisstory for me they mean a lot! please keep reviewing!

so, this is Pauls point of view, hope you like it.

I do not own twilight.

REVIEW

* * *

Paul POV

As we walked through the big Victorian styled doors, we came into a big square white room with a high ceiling. It had a huge silver chandelier hanging down from it. The left and right sides had olden painting of the old family that use to own this place.

"That is a painting of Dr Anderson and his family. They built the asylum in 1918 and he was the first doctor to work here. This room was decorated in a way so that families would think that it was a safe and well paid place. They were not allowed to see the rest of the building, so they wouldn't have known what really was happening here." Rachael explained walking up behind me and looking at the painting of a stern looking old couple with three 8-10 year old children and a wrinkly lady was holding a small baby wrapped in a white cloth.

"What was really happening here?" Embry asked, walking next to me and looking up at the painting of Dr Anderson.

"Human experiments. Most people in here ended up being worse than they started out. Of course it's not like that now. We have had a number of successful patents leave here in perfect mental health." Rachael says proudly.

"Cool, what kind of Human experiments?" Jared asked as him and Kim walked up towards us.

"How about we kept walking and I will explain as we walk past the rooms?" Rachael asked and with a mummers of yes, we went throw security when a women came walking out of a room behind one of the painting.

"Rachel Dr Howard called, she wants you to go get Willow their session finished early today." The slightly round women said. At the name of willow the pulling feeling in my chest grow stronger as my wolf was trying to claw out of me.

"Ok, Sarah. Can you continue this tour for me?" Rachael begged, giving the red head 'Sarah' puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Rachael, Dr Howard already asked me to continue the tour for you." Sarah laughed patting Rachael's arm.

"Ok guys" Rachael's says turning back round to look at us. "I have to go get willow; she is one of the people you will be talking to today. Sarah here will continue this tour and I will meet you again later with willow."

With that Rachael walked off throw the doors at the end of the room. Sarah turned round and called the group round.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sarah. Rachael had to go look after willow our youngest patients. Ok, so Rachael has already told you about how the hospital was built in 1918?" Sarah asked us and once she had heard a repeat of yeses, she continued "at first it was mostly soldiers who went crazy after the war, the most famous one we had was Sir William Blake. After the war sir William had a very an extreme case of PTSD and killed 100 people at a celebration party for the end of the war. He stayed here for a year before he committed suicide, in the time he was here his PTSD became psychologically damaged." Sarah paused when she saw Quill had his hand up. His goofy expression as he stood there, 6ft3 looking like he was on steroids, having his hand up looking like a small child, made all of ours break out laughing.

"What do you mean by psychologically damaged?" Quill asked sticking his tongue out at us in an immature manor.

"Good question" Sarah paused. thinking about it with her hands on her hips, "psychologically damaged back then was a fancy way of saying he went crazy, now psychologically damaged means something different. Sir William, according to Dr Anderson records, he uses to bang his head agents the wall screaming for the voices in his head to 'get out' he also claimed he saw people." Sarah said whilst looking up at the painting.

"What do you mean saw people?" Jake asked.

"Sir William said he could see people who weren't there. Sometimes there were animals or people who had died. According to records he said that the people who he killed came back from the dead to hunt him in different forms. The most common form he said visited him was a little black cat. William claimed that the cat would follow him around as a consent reminder of what he had done, in his suicide note he claimed that he couldn't live with himself anymore that they wouldn't leave him alone, I guess the guilt he felt for killing mall those people was too much in the end." When she finished everyone was quiet, even Quill, a few of the humans were looking around the group as to see if any of the sprites hunting William were there.

"He didn't actually see dead people did him?" Zoe asked from hiding behind me. I mean really! He was crazy there is no such thing as ghosts.

"Depends on what you believe doesn't it." Sarah paused "personally I agree with Dr Anderson. That he had gone crazy with guilt." Sarah said looking down "but" she said in a more upbeat voice. "Willow, the girl Rachael has gone to help, claims that she has a pet black cat that is always with her that no one else can see, and according to Dr Anderson records the is what William said as well." Sarah said waving her eye brows suggestively. Willow, there is definably something to that girl that has my wolf on the edge. He is howling in anger at _Sarah_ making jokes about her. What is going on!

"Ok let's start this tour shall we? Follow me." Sarah said walking off toward the door at the end of the room. She typed a code into a keypad next to the big metal door, when the door open it lead into a white corridor with a wooden railing along both sides of the wide corridor. She then stopped at a glass window at the beginning of the corridor "Hello, Sarah Henderson, secondary nurse, assistant to Dr Wilson. Showing a tour to the La Push School." Sarah said passing ID to the security man behind the glass. He checks it and scans it into a machine, which beeped and flashed a green light.

"All clear Sarah." The built security man said giving Sarah a flirty smile.

"Thank you john" Sarah replied with a wink.

Ok there was definably something going on between those two. I sniffed the air and could smell Johns links for men deodorant on Sarah. _Ahhh someone had a good morning._ I looked over at the pack; Jared was giving me a knowing smile, were as the others were trying not to laugh and failing.

Sarah cleared the troth loudly glaring at the younger wolves. "Let's continue."

We walked throw a set of metal detectors and then carried on down the hall ways.

We stopped at a pair of big metal doors, electronically operate. And using wolf hearing we could hear what was inside even though it was sound proof of the humans. They was screaming and the sound of someone banging there head against the wall and enjoying it.

"This is the isolation rooms. Some of our more... violent... patients go into they so they don't harm themselves or others." As she said that they were another huge bang followed by that menacing laughter.

"How do you stop them from hurting themselves, Tara asked from standing next to Emily.

"Straitjackets" Sarah said with a grim smile. "Shall we move on?" Sarah said in a cheery voice.

We carried one walking down the eerie hall way. There were doors each side of the corridor which Sarah said were patient's rooms. Everyone I pasted just got worse. Because of wolf hearing, the pack and I could hear everything. In one room there was a guy who sounded like he was shaking mumbling 'stay away. Get out of my head', a girl who was having a tea party with people who weren't there, in another was someone was screening 'let me go'.

We then came to a blue door with a window on it this time so we could see in to the normal size room with two rows of chairs facing three chairs at the front.

"This is where the first group will be meeting one of our patients, the others will be meeting their person in the room opposite" Sarah said pointing to a door that looks exactly the same. We split up into two groups of ten. All the wolves were in one group with five other girls, unfortunaly it included Zoe.

"Ah, Sarah it's good to see you" called a small blonde lady with purple glasses on, as she walked up to the group I was in.

"Hello Dr Howard, it's good to see you too" Smiled Sarah as she greeted this 'Dr Howard' in a hug.

Breaking the hug Dr Howard looked over at us and said "is this the group meeting Willow?" looking at Sarah.

"Yes, I was just about to let them in there and call you." Sarah replied.

"Perfect, ok guys if you follow me into the meeting room" Dr Howard said while opening the blue door "I will tell you the ground rules for when you meet willow." As she said that she walked throw the open door while we pilled in after her.

Shutting the door, the short blond Doctor went and sat down on one of the chairs at the front of the room facing us.

"Ok so we need the boys on the back row and the girls on the front." Dr Howard order us, I sat on the back row on the end with Jared on my left. "So you guys will be meeting Willow. She is 16 years old with a savvier case of PTSD, which has left her terrified of men so this is a big deal for her. I need you guys to be very calm with no sudden movements and no yelling." She said staring at Quill "you might see her stroking something in her lap but that is normal for her so please do not stare." The more she talks about willow the more exited my wolf gets. _Please o please don't let the crazy girl be our mate!_

"You may ask questions but if she doesn't feel like answering then do not force her. At the end when she leaves I will talk to you guys about what you observed from talking to her and how you would plosive treating her is you were me." Dr Howard laughed when she hears the round of moans after words "I will also do a test on her background with you to make sure you were listening to her story."

Dr Howard leaves us to talk to ourselves as she writes some stuff down in her note pad, if you ask me she is just doddering, while we wait for Rachael to arrive with Willow.

"Jared something if up with my wolf" I whisper knowing he can hear me.

"What's up?" Jared replies urgently.

"It's like he is on edge, trying to get out." I confide in Jared. I don't often show my weakness but I have no idea what's going on and I need Jared's help.

"Is anything triggering him?" Jared asks looking at me with worried eyes; he knows it must be bad for me to admit it.

"Every time someone mentions that Willow chick he gets more exited and tries to break out." I say looking down.

"O no." Jared says making me look up. I could see the clocks ticking in his head, what does he mean 'o no'?

"What do you mean 'o no'!" I almost yell at him.

"If I am right and the reason he is so exited is because willow is you mate then this could be very bad" Jared says looking in my eyes showing he is completely telling the truth.

"What do you mean very bad?"

"Man, you heard Dr Howard. Willow is terrified of men, and if you imprint on her, considering the way you wolf is acting and he hasn't even met her yet, this is going to be bad."

As Jared says that Rachael walks in to the room and asked Dr Howard is we were ready, then walked back out to bring willow in.

When the door opened a second time the most amazing scent flowed into the room. It was like flesh rain in the forest, newly blossomed flowers. It smelt like _nature pure magical nature_! It was intoxicating. My wolf calmed just at the smell of it purring contently.

After the scent walked in Rachael, followed by the most beautiful girl in the world. She had dirty blond hair which was messy and tired back in to a high bun with most of it falling out. She was about 2ft6 with an amazing body, she had good C maybe D cup breasted with a small waist and big hips._ Good for carrying our babies _my wolf growled lustfully over this girl. Wait, since when did I think about a girl being good at carrying babies? She was beautiful.

The girl timidly sat down on the seat between Dr Howard and Rachael. She slowly raised her head and looked first and the girls, then at the wolves. Her eyes opened wide with shock and you could fell the fear roll of her in waves making my wolf wince, she shouldn't be scared of us, then her beautiful blue/grey eyes locked with mine and everything stopped. Nothing matter anyone, not the pack, not my mum. Nothing. She was the only one holding me to the earth, not gravity but her.

I was overcome with the strongest sense of possessiveness when I saw Rachael was comforting her! _That should be me!_ My wolf screamed _she is mine! MINE! _

Before I knew what was happening the wolf took control making me stand up snarling, trying to get to my mate, I hardly noticed Jared and the other wolf's tryng to push me back. All I could see, smell, scenes was my mate and she was scared. I need to help her, I needed to hold her, and she is MINE. I need to get to her. She looks so scared and I needed her to know that she shouldn't be scared I would protect her with my life. She will be safe.

She ran back hiding behind Rachael as they ran for the door. NO! She is mine no one can take her from me! I snarled and grawled trying to get to my terrified mate when she blacked out and fell to the floor. In all the confusion I managed to break free of Jared's hold on me and ran to my mate. I fell on the floor next to her holding her limp body in my arms. She was so light. My wolf purred at the feeling of her in our arms. We will never let her go again.

Slowly I regained hold of my wolf I looked back down at the beautiful girl in my arms knowing I could never let her go.

"Paul, hey Paul buddy. It's me Jared" he says slowly walking up to me. I growled at him when he got to close.

"What going on here! Some one explains or i'm calling security" Dr Howard yelled at us.

"Dr Howard I will explain in a minuet but we need to get willow to her room." Rachael's calm voice says to the confused blond. I snarled at Rachael suggesting I leave willow.

Rachael walks toward us calmly "Paul, you don't have to leave her, if you pick her up I will show you were her room is you can carry her there, how about that?" she asked walking past us throw the open door.

"Slowly I stand up carrying my beautiful sleeping mate bridle style, making my wolf purr happily flowering Rachael. After about 5 minutes, in what seems like a never ending hallway, we arrived at a grey door with no widows. Rachael put a code into the keypad next to the door and pushed the door open.

I walked into a grey room with only on small window below a tiny, uncomfortable looking bed. Growling at the poor room my angle had to sleep in I laid her down on the bed and got in with her half on me, half on the bed. Only then did I notice the pack had followed behind me. I growled when Jacob made a move to step into the room

"Paul calm down. No one's going to take her away from you but you need to let Rachael check her" Jacob said calmly with his hands up in an un-defensive manor. I growled at the thought of anyone coming near my imprint while she is defenceless, especially Rachael.

"Jacob," Jared cut in grabbing Jakes arm "how about we leave them till Sam gets here and can alpha order him" Jared says staring at Jake with a no nonsense look. Slowly Jacob nodded and the pack and Rachael slowly backed out of the room, leaving me and my beautiful imprint.

As I hugged her to my chest I noticed a small black cat jump on to the bed and walk right up to me and willow. The cat then nudged willows face, turned and glared at me before curling up on me next to willows face.

Ok, why is there a black cat on the bed?!

* * *

sooo whats willow going to do when she wakes up and finds a werewolf in her bed? and Paul can see Rhubarb? so is she real or a fragment of willows imagination? leave you thoughts in a review!

also I would like 5 more reviews until I update again! so please REVIEW, if not for me then of willow!


	5. Chapter 5

heyy my amazing followers! you guys are the best you know that! thank youfor my amazing reviews you make me feel good! thanks sooo much!

hehe I got a surprise for you in this chapter! hope you like it!

I don't own twilight!

* * *

Willows pov.

Darkness.

Complete and utter darkness.

No noise, no light. And most importantly no memories.

Nothing. no visions, no dreams, nothing.

I feel like I'm floating in a guilt free pool of darkness.

This is what death must feel like, freedom, I must be dead. I finery died!

"Willow, my beautiful mate. please, please wake up" sob an angles voice pulling me a wake or to heaven. Ether on I do not want. When I'm a wake all there is for me is death, heartache and pain, and I do not belong in heaven. Heaven is for Hero's and good men. I am nether, I have killed, I have been a coward. No heaven is not where the angles voice is taking me. Maybe it is not an angle. Maybe it is the devil, don't they say the demons are the most beautiful, the most alluring. That I what the beautiful voice is. It's the devil calling me to hell or the reality, both are te same.

"Wake up my mate" some thing purred in my ear, nurseling my neck just below my ear. The movement sent tingles down my sleeping body, being me closer and closer to consciousness. NO! NO I do t want to go back! Don't make me go back there! I don't want to remember don't make me go back!

"I can sense you are waking up my mate, please let me see your beautiful eyes again. " the angle sob again, why is the angle crying? Angles should not cry.

"Please wake up, for me" the angle pleaded again, but I don't want to wake up. I enjoy the darkness.

"Please" the angle whispered sounding defeated, like he had tyres his hardest but still not given up, like a Hero and a hero should not be begin the villain to wake up.

"Please" my able whispered again kissing my neck just below my ear.

Slowly I start to feel my body come back to me, I can feel I'm back in some sort of bed, the smoothness of the sheets around my waist but leaving my top half uncovered, yet I still didn't feel cold Instead I feel warm, for once I am not cold. I can also feel the warmth that radiates of the strong body that Lyes next to me. The feel of someone holding me I their muscular arms, keeping me warm. But most importantly I feel safe. I haven't felt safe since, since, since the murder of my family.

Now I can remember, I can remember the blood, the screaming, the monsters attacking, killing an raping my family. Why, why couldn't I stay in the darkness! Why did the angle bring me back to this! A life if misery, hunted by my past mistakes! Is he laughing at me back in heaven, was this all a cruel and twisted joke of his!

"I can feel you awake now, please open your eyes" the angle whispers in my ear kissing my neck a again making me moan out, it felt so good, then I realised what was happening.

Quickly my eyes snapped open and I screamed with terror as I looked at the face of some boy in my bed! Quickly I jumped out of my bed running to the other side of my room, hitting my back against the wall screaming for Rachael in terror.

"Please don't scream, please nothing is going to hurt you! I will never let anyone hurt you" the beautiful man from earlier slowly said getting out of the bed. O no! I remember the meeting room! The screaming, and the wolfs! What is he doing here why hasn't he killed me yet!

"RACHAEL! Help me some one help me!" I he'll starting to sob! This can't be happening! No no no! He is going to kill me! I don't want to die like this!

"My mate please calm down, it's only you and me here" the wolf tyres to calm me using his amazingly sexy voice. No don't think about that! He is a frikin wolf! And a man!

"Please don't hurt me" I quietly sob falling into a ball in the Connor, if he kills me, just make it quick.

"I would never hurt you, beautiful" he sounded hurt, broken Evan at the thought of hurting me, but why?

"Please" I sob "don't hurt me" I start shaking and I can feel my cold tears roll down me checks, wetting the fabric of my jumper.

"Never" he says determanly, slowly walking toward me. He crouched down to my level, and as I turned my head and looked into the wolfs eye, I could tell he was 100% sincere "I woul never hurt you, I'm here to help you. I'm so, so sorry if I scared you earlier, I wasn't thinking."

I sod harder at that, he was telling the truth, yet he still scared me. But what scared me the most was a part of me that just wanted his arms around me, making me feel safe, loved. And as he held me everything would just drifted away, the pain, the sorrow, the guilt.

As if he had the same thought as me he gingerly put his big arms around my shaking form, never dropping eye contact as if to check I was ok. Seeing no protest in me he pulls my body to his muscular shape which I seemed to fit perfectly to, like I was meant to be there.

And just like I said, all the pain washed away, I was happy.

I tucked my head in to his neck and he placed his head on top of mine, holding my body to his. I snuggled into his top growing more and more comfortable with him.

"My name is Paul, by the way" Paul said as he held me tightly to his chest.

"Willow" I replied turning my head into his neck, completely laying all my Weight on him, yet Paul did not move. After a while I stopped crying and notice that I had destroyed his top.

And we just sat there, for what seemed like hours. Just in each other's arms. And for once-while I have been awake- the memories have left me alone. I feel at peace.

I could trust Paul and I don't know why. The other werewolves I have been with terrifying. But Paul was something eases. It felt right being in this arm.

Every now and then I would feel Paul nuzzle my neck taking deep breathes. At the moment he is quietly purring which is sending sieves down my spine.

**Pauls POV**

My wolf was calm, at peace.

He was happy.

And I was too.

My mate was sitting in my arms. My beautiful imprint.

When she first woke up she looked terrified. My wolf went on high alert to find what the problem was but soon she calmed down and allowed me to protect her.

I could still not figure out what had scared her so badly. Maybe it was because of what happened when she pasted out. If the guys hadn't held me back there would have been no problem. Emily told me the pain of being away from your mate at first was painful. Maybe the pain was too much for her?

Whatever it was it will never happen again. I will never let her go.

She was mine. And mine alone.

My poor, poor mate. Why have they put you in this place? There is nothing wrong with you. I would be able to sense and smell if you had a mantel problem, just like I could with the others in here.

I pulled my mate closer to my side and nuzzled my head into the crack of her neck, taking a big sniff of her scent.

She smelled like the forest, trees, flowers and fresh air. Like newly cut grass on a summers day. It was intoxicating. I placed some small, light kisses on her neck, showing her I already love her.

Wait what? Love? Since when do I love anything? That must be the wolf taking but not the man. I cannot let the wolf take control again.

Slowly I get up of the floor, pulling willow with me – I was still trying to get all control back- I walked over to her small, grey bed and sat on the edge taking her with me.

"w-w-why d-d-do i-i-I feel li-iike this?" I hear the small voice of the girl who had already won my wolfs heart stutter.

"feel like what" I ask pulling away so I could look in her eyes. The perfect mixture of blue and grey., mystery and wonder filled them.

"s-s-safe." She finerly said "why do I f-f-feel safe?" she asked

"why should you not feel safe?" I ask worried. What do they do to her to not make her feel safe?

"I never f-f-feel s-safe" she replies looking down.

I gingerly hold her chin up so she is look at my eyes "you should feel safe. You have nothing to fear when I am around. I will always protect you" I say honestly.

Her face became panicked and sad. Willow moved away from me to the other end of the bed making my wolf whine at the loss of contact.

"t-t-that's what the-ey said" she look terrified again. I slowly moved closer so I was in front of her again.

"who said that" I tried to sound calm but who every said that must of hurt her, and my wolf hated the thought of someone hurting his mate.

"The last werewolf I met" she said looking me straight in the eye.

"What?" I asked panicked. She has met another werewolf! She knows what I am? How!

"You're a werewolf. I can see it in your eye" I she seeming more conferment the more we talk, I like this side of her better than the scared girl I first saw. This one was brave.

"What do you mean you have met other werewolf's? they didn't hurt you did they" I asked hurried.

"Why are you here. It was your kind that dumped me in here at the first point. Are you here to laugh at me?" she questioned "the scared little witch who got herself thrown into a mental asylum. Very funny isn't it? The little witch with no family left slowly losing her mind? Why are you here?" she asked.

I'm shocked to say the least. What did see mean? My kind dumped her in here! O no let's focus on the point she said she was a witch! Or the point where she said I was laughing at her? No, no lets go back to the witch part?!

"What do you mean witch? Are you a witch?" I almost yell. I saw her sink back as if she was scared of me.

"p-p-please just leave." She started to cry looking terrified. But of what? She said she felt safe with me! Why does she now look so scare. It must be this place. Its messing with her head! I need to get her out. My mate should not be in a mental asylum!

"I will not leave you" I say looking directly into her eyes "and I am not hear to laugh at you." I say giving her a small smile.

"t-then what are you here for?" my angel asked.

"Im hear for you. Im gonna get you out of this hell hold" I say giving her a cocky grin.

"w-what?" she asked confused.

"were leaving" I say

"what, how why?" she asked surprised.

"don't worry, I can get you out! You said my kind put you in here" she nodded "Well let me make amends for mind kind and get you out of here!" I said excited.

"why? Why should I go with you?"

"because who else is going to?" I said knowing I had her.

"ok"

* * *

hehe two POVs in one chapter! heheh

so check out my other stories! the 'gift' is a bella x Edward and Shadow a alec x OC

so REVIEW! please REVIEW! I love REVIEWS!


End file.
